It is advantageous for airplane pilots to know runway braking conditions before landing. Periodically, ground vehicles are driven down aircraft runways to assess runway braking conditions, then verbal reports are provided to pilots of airplanes on approach to landing. However, during the test, aircraft traffic must be halted. Moreover, runway conditions may fluctuate rapidly between tests, leading to deviations between test results and present conditions. Moreover, the quality of the data provided is often poor because braking reports are provided qualitatively, for example, by a verbal report transmitted to a pilot prior to landing. Thus, there is a need for timely and quantitatively more reliable runway condition data.